touch of death
by Mcbobbly
Summary: Jaune Arc born with a unique semblance one of both purity and corruption, most would assume those with powers of such as his you could only be bad... But what his semblance was never really his choice ... I mean do we really ever chooses our soul isn't it just there when you're born


Being the headmaster of any hunters academy always had its difficulties, some as simple as sorting through or filling out paperwork, the burning of false transcripts or, as sever as ripping apart a team of students or reporting thier deaths to their families personally, this time of year was particularly stressfull for the headmaster of beacon academy, too many new faces and too little promising young hunters or huntresses, suffice to say this years participants have suprised him first with the rose girl and her silver eyes, her sister, Wiess schnee who showed promising relsove even for a shcnee, an and the ex-whitefang initiate blake, even further down the line there was Pyrrah Nikos a prommising young woman with the skills befitting a huntress so well known, ren and nora the two had unfortunatly informed him they they came together or not at all both promising but one just a touch too unpredictable, but the last of them all the one that truely surprised him was the young man that stood before him now, the young man had wavy shoulder length blond hair, deep blue-grey eyes, a black leather trench coat, and his weapon seemed to be made completely made of obsidian with runes etched into the blade hilt and scabbard the sword was simple really just about the length of his forearmwith jagged and sharp edges the blade itsself didnt interest him it was the runes which gave off a faint eerie black mist now that he thought even his trench coat seemed to flow unnaturally with the mist even for a huntsman so experienced as him felt a little unwell in the boys pressence the boy put both of his gloved hands utop the table and looked blankly into tge headmasters eyes, and it was at that moment that the man knew he watched far too long

" Im terribly sorry that was rude of me"

The boy chucked awkwardly completely throwing off the menacing mist his body his body dispensed

"Its completely fine headmaster ozpin, I've come to terms with all this being a part of me, it's my semblance you see I can to possess the shadows of others and pass any illness or pains I see fit, or alternativly it can take others sicknesses away and onto myself Its a dark and terrile semblance, some would even say a curse but at the end of the day its mine and ill do with it what I can"

"That is certantly a unique semblance might I ask is that why you wear gloves or are they purely fashion"

There was a certian sadness in his eyes at the mention of his gloves which made sense for someone with a semblence like his

"Unfortunatly I cant turn off my semblance, and since I cant spread disease with my hands if they're covered I keep these on me at all times"

"So if you dont mind my asking what exactly are your your semblances limits, for future reference of course"

"Well as long as I can touch you I can pass on or take away a sickness and store it inside myself and the longer I go without releasing said illness from inside me the stronger my semblence grows, its kinda like a really complicated game of survival where the if I make myself sick enough and survive Ill several times stronger than I was before however if I die... Well ya know"

Ozpin sighed " yeah I can imagine why most would veiw it as both a gift and a curse onto the next question then your weapon same situation or compmetely different story ?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head uncomfortably "I'd like to say its different but my blade is mostly the same as me I've stored some of my semblance inside the blade tell me something headmaster have you maybe heard of dust rot"

The headmaster shook hus head he knew of tge deasease well one that claimed tge lives of many hunters and huntresses most of whom were foolish enough to to inject dust into their blood to better boost themselves in battle there was no known cure as of get but with his semblance it could be possible to survive even more so if they boy never injected in the first place

"Well a couple years ago my village was hit and more specifically my sister with a particularly advanced form of dust rot at which point her body began to cook from the inside out, she had horrible night terror, and and i'd often come home to fine her siezing up in the living room and one day i had it... I meant to kill her to put her out of her misery after all my parents welk fine with letting her suffer quitely at home and die slowly... I couldnt do that to her not after she'd done for me she protected me from bullies , cooked for me, me trained me to be the swordsman I am today, she even gave me dating advice when I needed it... So one night after mother and father fell asleep I crept down stairs being as silent as I possibly could and stood at her bedside she looked peacefull in her rest but... I knew she didnt feel that way, for she breathed hard labored breaths, tears streamed down her face toward her terrably chapped lips … I hesitated I mean of course hesitated and in my mind it simply had to be done... But as I got up to put my hands around her throat I heard a voice ... It demanded I stop and think back on what we'd been through it demanded I think of another way it insisted that I let it help so I did as it asked I thought back to a time when we were a family, when we laughed together played together ... When we didnt suffer alone... I put my hand on her face and begged her to stay, to wake the up and to hug me again like she used to but it didnt work... Not at first it was some days later that she woke up and began to walk talk and smile again, at that moment the voice returned, it chuckled maniacally into my ears so much so I could feel my body shake ... I felt much pain in my chest something like an inferno and in that moment I knew we traded placed... But this time it was different I'd survuve this, She wouldnt have."

At the end of his story jaune was crying uncontrollably his fists balled into his hair and his eyes red with tears he promised himself never again would he tell that story to anyone but here he was talking more that he should, never again would he show weakness in front of another he told himself but here he was crying infront of the man incharge of his fate maybe he still had a chance... Maybe even in the slightest if he stopped crying they could go on with the interview but before he could even try he fell uncautious and was escorted out of the room

The headmaster sighed to himself as glenda walked in the vice headmistress of beacon academy as always had come at just the right time

"What do you suggest we do with him surely you wouldnt allow such a wild card into beacon"

"No glenda thats exactly what we're going to do have a locker prepared for him and then have him situated in the dinining hall with the others"

Glenda looked almost betrayed "But sir if-"

"But sir nothing glenda, this boy, his semblance, character and choice of weapon... They're all unique things he's attached to himself... In one way or another the boy is a special case and we are to treat him as such

* * *

Hey guys sorry about this being kinda short, but its what you get today i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it... I might have cried but only a little okay... Baka!


End file.
